Channel binding is a method of enabling secured communication between a client computer and a server over a network by cryptographically binding together an outer channel, (e.g., a transport layer security (TLS) channel) with an inner channel, (e.g., NTLM, Kerberos). However, channel binding may have difficulty with “gateway transversal,” where the server responsible for inner channel authentication is not the same server that is responsible for outer channel authentication. Channel binding also cannot be used when the outer secure channel does not exist (e.g., the traffic is sent unprotected over TCP/IP) or when outer channel does exist but does not support channel binding (e.g., IPSec).